


Путь Валькирии

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [30]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Battle, Death, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, north mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: После суда, оправдавшего Габриэль, прошло несколько лет. Воин и бард продолжают жить на Севере, воспитывая сына. Саша повзрослела и теперь ей предстоит пройти финальное испытание, чтобы стать настоящей Валькирией. В рассказе будет несколько особенно печальных моментов, но… такова жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Way of the Valkryie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406125) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: декабрь 2008г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 30-ым по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».
> 
> НАСИЛИЕ: В рассказе присутствуют насилие и жестокость, но не более того, что мы видим обычно на экране.

***

Зена резко остановила свою лошадь, в руках воина блеснул шакрам.

«Что там?» - спросил Геракл, который правил повозкой. Он оглянулся назад и увидел, что Иолай и Габриэль продолжали мирно спать, между ними посапывал Ашер. Уже стемнело и лес, который они проезжали, создавал зловещее ощущение. Деревья отбрасывали длинные тени, повсюду раздавались какие-то звуки – все это могло напугать любого, но только не Зену. И Геракл понимал, что дело было не в ночном лесе.

«У меня странное предчувствие… не могу разобраться… напоминает Ареса» - медленно ответила Зена, продолжая внимательно обегать глазами окрестности.

«Мы бы узнали, если бы он освободился» - возразил Полубог.

«Я сказала, что это похоже на Ареса, но это явно не он» - произнесла Зена, испытывая знакомые ощущения, словно предостерегающие её о приближении чего-то неведомого.

Геракл выхватил меч, когда дорогу повозке преградила фигура, плотно укутанная в плащ.

Незнакомка откинула капюшон, и глазам Геракла предстало лицо уже немолодой женщины. Так могла бы выглядеть мать Зены, подумал мужчина.

«Геката?» - изумилась воительница. Появление матери, а тем более её присутствие в Северной Германии было более чем удивительным событием.

«Да, дочка» - ответила Богиня – «Я могу подойти?»

Глаза Зены ещё больше увеличились в размере, когда Богиня вдруг заговорчески подмигнула ей. Обе они знали, что Гекате стоило щелкнуть пальцем, как от леса не осталось бы и следа, и Зена вряд ли смогла что-то сделать в этой ситуации. Но Богиня продолжала улыбаться, и её улыбка была столь открытой, что у воина отпали всякие подозрения.

«Конечно» - кивнула Зена, посылая Богине ответную улыбку. Воительница повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на спящего барда. После того эмоционального напряжения, которое пережила Габриэль на Амазонском Суде, не было ничего удивительного, что она так крепко спала. Женщина потеряла так много энергии, что сейчас её организм требовал немало времени на восстановление.

На Иолае тоже сказалось их путешествие. Переломанные кости ныли, старые раны давали о себе знать. Ему уже трудно было переносить столь долгий путь. Поэтому мужчина с радостью согласился разделить компанию барда, а заодно и присмотреть за неугомонным малышом. Так что все трое расположились в повозке и теперь продолжали спать, далекие от всего происходящего.

Зена соскочила с лошади и широко улыбнулась, когда Геката отдернула полог своего плаща и на воина уставилась пара карих глаз, в которых любопытство перемешалось со страхом. Зена опустилась на колени, и Богиня тихонько подтолкнула своего юного спутника к ней.

«Привет» - сказала воительница, переходя на греческий – «Меня зовут Зена».

«Вирджил!» - звонко ответил мальчик – «Папа говорит, так зовут поэта, папе нравятся барды».

«Папа?» - сердце воина сжалось, она подняла глаза на мать.

«Он ещё жив, но Мэг совсем выбилась из сил. Ей тяжело ухаживать за ним, растить сына, да вдобавок присматривать за таверной» - пояснила Геката.

«Мама сказала, что ты моя тетя» - Вирджил радостно улыбнулся, когда луна выглянула из-за тучи и осветила лицо воина – «Ты похожа на маму!»

«Она хочет, чтобы вы какое-то время присмотрели за ним» - продолжила Геката.

«Мне казалось, Зевс был против того, чтобы кто-то из Богов вмешивался в нашу жизнь» - произнесла Зена. Она взяла мальчика на руки.

«Так и есть» - усмехнулась Геката – «Но ты ведь знаешь, как я отношусь к словам Олимпийцев, и что значат для меня их приказы. Позаботься о мальчике. Если захочешь, осенью я могу забрать их с Ашером к Мэг».

«Да, думаю, это пойдет на пользу им обоим» - кивнула Зена. Как бы сильно ей не претила мысль расстаться, пусть и ненадолго, с сыном, она понимала, что ему действительно так было лучше. Отправлять детей на воспитание к родственникам было довольно распространенным явлением среди многих семей. И Зена верила, что это могло стать хорошим опытом для её ребенка.

«А ты знаешь, что у нас тоже есть сын?» - спросила Зена, с улыбкой глядя на мальчика, которого продолжала держать на руках.

«Да, мама говорила» - кивнул он.

«Он в повозке, с ещё одной своей мамой. Хочешь познакомиться с ними?»

«Конечно» - восторженно отозвался мальчик. И Зена не смогла скрыть улыбки. Она передала малыша Гераклу.

«Сколько ему осталось?» - спросила воительница, вновь обращаясь к матери. Они обе понимали, что речь шла о Джоксере.

«Он протянет лишь до следующей весны» - печально ответила Геката.

«Зена?» - раздался из повозки удивленный голос барда. Воительница усмехнулась и посмотрела на Богиню.

«Теперь нам придется воевать с двумя, ты жестокая мать» - рассмеялась Зена.

Геката улыбнулась, кивая в ответ: «Это вам за все переживания, на которые ты обрекла свою бедную мать».

«Как там наши родные?» - спросила Зена, надеясь услышать ещё какие-то новости, прежде чем Богиня исчезнет.

«В принципе все хорошо. Правда, Сирена заметно сдает. Торис взял на себя почти все дела по таверне, можешь не волноваться, твоя мать под надежной опекой» - ответила Геката – «Гекуба вполне счастлива со своим новым мужем, а у Лилы уже пятеро детей».

«Спасибо» - поблагодарила Зена. Ей было тяжело думать о том, что они были так далеки от родных, и она знала, как сильно переживала разлуку со своей семьей Габриэль. Им обеим хотелось бы чаще навещать своих близких, но обе понимали, что жизнь в Греции или Риме была слишком опасна для них.

Антоний был по-прежнему жив, и в Империи сохранилось слишком много его соратников. Потерпев столь сокрушительный разгром от Октавиана, он винил во всем Зену и Габриэль, считая, что без их вмешательства исход битвы был бы совершенно другим. Поэтому и воин, и бард не хотели подвергать себя и своего сына ненужной опасности. К тому же они помнили об угрозах, посланных в их адрес новоявленным Богом Войны, Марсом, жестоким сыном Ареса.

«Возвращайся к своей семье, Габриэль явно ждет объяснений» - рассмеялась Геката, прежде чем отступить под тень деревьев и исчезнуть из вида.  
______________

_Так в нашей жизни появился Вирджил. Он пробыл с нами несколько месяцев, после чего отправился вместе с Ашером к Мэг._

Габриэль задумчиво покрутила в руке перо, оглядывая небольшую поляну, примыкающую к их дому. Она была одна. Зена отправилась проверять ловушки, которые они расставили в лесу и в горах. А Геракл ушел навестить место, которое стало для него в какой-то мере священным.

Полубог часто бывал там. И Габриэль знала, что мужчина проводил немало времени у могилы того, с кем он разделил свою жизнь и кого уже не было рядом. Именно там они похоронили Иолая.  
____________

_Временами с мальчишками приходилось очень нелегко. У них всего два года разницы и, как оказалось, очень похожий нрав. Ашер быстро утвердился на роли негласного лидера, а Вирджил, с радостью уступив ему эту роль, избрал для себя образ шутника. Он оказался чудесным малышом. Правда, пробыл у нас всего три месяца, когда вдруг явился Аполлон. Нам пришлось будить мальчиков среди ночи и быстро собирать их вещи, потому что уже спустя час все мы стояли у кровати умирающего Джоксера. В нем едва теплилась жизнь, и лишь желание попрощаться со всеми ещё удерживало его на этом свете. Мэг держалась молодцом, хотя была уже на последних месяцах беременности, а лицо её несло отпечаток многих бессонных ночей, проведенных в слезах._

_Боги, прошло четыре года, а мне до сих пор невыносимо вспоминать это. Поэт Виргилий умер в тот же год. Может, это было знамение? Джоксер был похож на скелет, глаза запали, кожа да кости, на него страшно было смотреть. Я не знаю, как держалась Мэг, но я разрыдалась, едва увидев его._

_Иногда я воспеваю в своих рассказах доброту Джоксера, его большое львиное сердце. Я знаю, Зене нравится, когда я время от времени снова становлюсь бардом и вспоминаю истории о наших путешествиях. Викинги любят слушать о похождениях героев, поэтому в каком бы поселении мы не гостили, нам всегда рады. Поразительно, но им всегда мало. Они столь любознательны, что постоянно просят меня рассказать о Греции, Египте, прочих странах. Но мне нравится, что они стремятся узнать побольше о другой культуре, других людях, землях, и что эта жажда знаний никак не связана с желанием завоевать их, подобно римлянам. Разумеется, Викинги тоже не имеют ничего против того, чтобы заполучить как можно больше богатств, но они никогда не станут уничтожать другой народ, лишь потому что якобы они стоят выше всех остальных. Мне ненавистно это высокомерное отношение, которое демонстрируют римляне._  
_____________

«Джоксер, они здесь» - сказал Аполлон. Вирджил тут же бросился к отцу, обнимая его и всеми силами сдерживая слезы. Зена и Габриэль постарались подготовить мальчика, зная о приближении этого момента и необходимости рано или поздно объяснить малышу смерть отца. Она следовала за ними, подобно тени, которая день ото дня становилась все больше, омрачая их жизнь.

Джоксер попытался открыть глаза и приподнять руку, чтобы коснуться лица сына. Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Мэг. Глаза мужчины лихорадочно горели, и в них стояла боль, которую не могли снять даже травы, подмешанные в чай целителями.

Зена закрыла на мгновение глаза. Ей слишком часто приходилось встречаться со смертью, чтобы не чувствовать её приближение. И воительнице оставалось лишь удивляться, как Джоксеру ещё удалось так долго протянуть.

«Мэг… я… люблю тебя» - прошептал он.

По щекам Мэг побежали слезы, она склонилась и нежно поцеловала мужа в лоб: «Я знаю, любимый» - произнесла она.

Джоксер позволил Вирджилу лечь рядом и прижаться к нему, хотя все видели, что это причиняло ему ещё больше боли. Ашер вцепился в руку Зены и с испугом смотрел на происходящее. Габриэль же шагнула вперед, преклоняя колени перед ложем друга.

«Джоксер» - начала бард, но голос задрожал, и она замолчала.

«Я всегда… тебя… любил…» - прошептал мужчина – «Мэг знала…»

«Я знаю» - прошептала Габриэль – «Ты был для нас самым преданным другом».

«Зена… спасибо…»

«Джоксер, ты хороший человек» - твердо произнесла Зена – «И ты навсегда останешься в наших сердцах».

Лицо Джоксера осветила тихая улыбка, и он закрыл глаза. А спустя несколько мгновений Мэг разрыдалась, осознав, что им больше никогда не суждено было раскрыться. Она прижала к своему огромному животу Вирджила.

Зена с Ашером обняли Габриэль, которая плакала, сжимая руку друга.  
_____________

_А потом мы получили дурную весть из дома. Оказалось, что мама упала и сломала себе ключицу. Она не вставала с постели, и, вдобавок ко всему, подхватила воспаление легких. Боги, её муж написал, что она упокоилась с миром, но я-то знаю, как мучительна подобная смерть. Думаю, все хотят, чтобы их близкие ушли из жизни быстро и легко, и я не буду тому исключением. Помню, как умоляла Артемиду о помощи, когда мы узнали о болезни Джоксера. Она задала мне тогда вопрос, буду ли я просить за каждого из своих друзей или близких, когда наступит их время. Наверное буду. Пусть даже знаю, что не получу никакого ответа от Богов, но я буду умолять их, потому что по-прежнему воспринимаю себя скорее человеком, нежели бессмертной._

_Я бы хотела славной смерти в бою для своих друзей Викингов и мирной смерти во сне для своих родных. Кто-то однажды спросил за ужином Юлия Цезаря, как бы он хотел умереть, на что тот ответил «быстро и неожиданно» или что-то в этом роде. Я понимаю его. Мне бы не хотелось расстаться с жизнью, также медленно и мучительно, как случилось с Джоксером или моей матерью._

_Также тот год ознаменовался рождением дочери Мэг. На свет появилась малышка Рэйчел, унаследовавшая прекрасные темные волосы матери. Дети не могли заменить Мэг покойного мужа, но они хоть немного отвлекли её мысли от ужасной потери. Мальчики подросли и взяли на себя некоторые из обязанностей по дому. Оба они необычайно умны, но могут стать настоящим бедствием, стоит даже ненадолго оставить их без присмотра. До сих пор помню, как Зена балансировала, идя по крыше сарая, чтобы добраться до Вирджила, который болтался на краю карниза. Как выяснилось позднее, Вирджил похвалялся, что может запросто поймать птицу, и Ашер поспорил, что он этого не сделает. Маленький чертенок умудрился каким-то образом забраться на крышу, где сидела эта злосчастная птица, но одного взгляда вниз было более чем достаточно, чтобы он испугался и оступился. Сняв Вирджила с крыши, Зена преподала им такой урок, что оба ещё два дня не могли сидеть после этого. Мне кажется, я отдала несколько лет жизни, наблюдая за тем, как она пыталась добраться до напуганного до смерти ребенка._  
_____________

Габриэль подняла глаза и взглянула на мальчиков, которые боролись на траве. Ашер был старше, но Вирджил не уступал ему. Мальчик был худеньким, чем напоминал ей Джоксера. К счастью, он не унаследовал неуклюжесть отца и своими повадками скорее походил на своего дядю Джета, подумала бард. Женщина покачала головой, улыбаясь. «Интересно, что стало с Джетом и Джейсом?» - прошептала она, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
____________

_Октавиан взял имя Августа Цезаря и принял из рук Сената титул Императора. Мы следили за событиями, развернувшимися в Риме на протяжение последних лет, и знали, как тщательно он подбирает к рукам этот оплот демократии. Он всегда был умен и стал достойным последователем Цезаря._

_Помню, как удивилась собственной реакции на известие об окончательном поражении Антония и Клеопатры в их многолетней битве с Октавианом. Поражении, которое привело к их падению и самоубийству. Странно, но после всего, через что нам с Зеной пришлось пройти, я не испытывала ровным счетом ничего, узнав о смерти своего заклятого врага. Точно так же меня совершенно не тронула смерть Клеопатры, хотя мы и считали её когда-то своей подругой. Зена поступила очень мудро, настояв на том, чтобы мы остались на Севере, подальше от всех этих политических переворотов, которые сеяли за собой лишь боль и смерть. Мы заслужили немного покоя. Спасение мира и участь героев - не самое завидное дело. К тому же я готова поспорить, что это не намного сложнее, чем воспитывать двух мальчишек, которые отнимают у тебя все силы._  
_____________

Габриэль пронаблюдала за тем, как Ашер пытался повалить Вирджила, но слегка промахнулся и со всего размаха плюхнулся лицом в грязь. Бард быстро отложила в сторону свиток и бросилась к сыну, обрабатывать разодранные коленки и разбитый нос.

Разобравшись с мальчиками, она вернулась к своим записям.  
_____________

 _А потом пришла зима, и старые раны Иолая снова напомнили о себе._  
_____________

Габриэль вновь отложила свиток. Воспоминания были слишком болезненны, и она не могла заставить себя написать ни слова.

***

Габриэль улыбалась, перечитывая свитки, написанные ею в течение нескольких лет. С тех пор утекло немало времени, и некоторые эпизоды нельзя было читать без смеха. Она не переставала удивляться, как этим двум сорванцам удавалось находить на свою голову столько неприятностей.

Но были и весьма печальные воспоминания. Пожалуй, одна из главных трагедий произошла, когда Ашеру исполнилось 10 лет. Мальчишка решил, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы оседлать боевую лошадь дяди Геракла. Влияние римлян продолжало разрастаться, поэтому большинство племен были во всеоружии, готовые в любой момент дать отпор. Семейство Габриэль, пусть и совсем немногочисленное, тоже не стало исключением. Бард могла доказать, что была свободной женщиной и гражданкой Рима, но им всем было слишком хорошо известно, что обычно солдаты нападали, а уже потом задавали вопросы. Поэтому Геракл и Зена предусмотрительно перекупили у южных торговцев боевых коней и совместно с воинами Эдвала обучили их основным приемам, которые бы помогли им при нападении римлян.

Ашер сразу же привязался к животным. Вирджилу должно было скоро исполниться 9 лет, он тоже обожал кататься верхом, но не был так помешан на этом, как его названный брат. На пути к своему греческому дому, куда они периодически отправлялись, чтобы провести какое-то время у Мэг, Ашер свалился с лошади, поплатившись за излишнее рвение.

Габриэль посмотрела на свиток, и у неё сдавило сердце при воспоминании о том дне.  
_____________

Зена буквально силой оттащила Габриэль от кровати Ашера, когда мягкое убеждение не сработало. Воительница взяла протестующую мать на руки, и та тут же едва не потеряла сознание. Зена повернулась к Гераклу, но Полубога не нужно было просить, он и так уже стоял возле ложа мальчика, перенимая пост.

Зена сама еле сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать при виде обессиленной возлюбленной, у которой даже не было сил добраться до собственной постели.

Рана Ашера была смертельна, и они все понимали это. Зена надеялась, что сломанные ребра быстро заживут, но вдобавок к этому у мальчика пошла из ушей кровь и страшная рана на голове оставляла место лишь молитвам. Габриэль не могла спокойно наблюдать за тем, как умирает сын. Она в течение трех дней не отходила от его кровати, питая Ашера собственной жизненной энергией. По прошествии первых же двух часов Зена поняла, что жизнь, едва теплившаяся в теле её сына, поддерживалась лишь благодаря усилиям барда.

Зена опустилась на колени перед возлюбленной, и из её глаз полились слезы.

Они позволили Габриэль провести возле Ашера три дня, но бард настолько истощила себя, что не могла уже поднять руки. Однако, она отчаянно сопротивлялась и не соглашалась покидать свой пост, и Зена с Гераклом начали всерьез опасаться, что она выторгует последние остатки своей энергии за спасение сына.

Зена выскочила из дома, она была готова рвать и метать, чувствуя себя так, словно ей приходится выбирать между жизнью Габриэль и ещё одним днем Ашера, который так и не приходил в сознание. Даже принимая во внимание божественные способности Габриэль к исцелению, мальчик лишь цеплялся за жизнь. Ему не становилось лучше, а бард угасала прямо на глазах.

Ненавидя себя, жизнь, всех и вся в этой вселенной, Зена выбрала Габриэль, не готовая потерять их обоих. Поэтому она и забрала барда от сына, перенеся её на их общую кровать. Зена сама была так измотана, что забылась беспокойным сном возле кровати, положив голову рядом со свисающей рукой возлюбленной.

Наступило утро, когда воительница вновь открыла глаза. Она заморгала, прикрываясь от солнечных лучей, проникающих в их окно, и с удивлением поняла, что Геракл, должно быть, перенес её и уложил рядом с бардом, потому что она совсем не помнила, чтобы сама ложилась в кровать.

Габриэль крепко спала, но её дыхание было ровным и стабильным. Воительница ринулась в комнату сына и замерла на пороге, пораженная.

Ашер сидел на кровати и болтал с Вирджилом и Гераклом. Мальчик улыбнулся при виде матери.

«Он проснулся примерно час назад» - пожал плечами Полубог – «Ребра по-прежнему сломаны, но с головой, кажется, все в порядке. Габриэль все же удалось это сделать».

Зена вознесла быструю молитву Богам и, нежно обняв сына, поспешила обратно, к своей возлюбленной.  
______________

 _Прошел целый год. Давно я не бралась за свои свитки. Наверное не было сил вспоминать о таком. Хотя нет, я все-таки писала о смерти Иолая, просто не вдавалась в подробности. Теперь, по прошествии времени, я понимаю, что не могла заставить себя повторно пережить это._  
______________

Габриэль оторвала взгляд от котелка с горячей водой, в котором медленно помешивала целебные травы, когда в комнату вошла Зена: «Как он?» - спросила бард.

Подбородок воина был плотно сжат, а в глазах стояли слезы: «Непрекращающаяся боль, ему даже дышать трудно. Думаю, на этот раз он не справится».

Голова барда поникла, она была готова заплакать: «Я могу ещё раз попробовать, у меня остались силы» - печально сказала она, хотя и сознавала, что её дар к исцелению был абсолютно бесполезен в данном случае.

«Нет, милая» - мягко произнесла Зена. Она подошла к своей спутнице и нежно обняла её сзади, положив подбородок на макушку барда – «Пришло его время…Герк прощается с ним».

«Так быстро» - пожаловалась Габриэль, по её щекам заструились слезы.

«Это всегда происходит слишком быстро» - ответила Зена – «Пойдем, родная».

Воительница ещё несколько минут держала свою возлюбленную в объятиях, пока та тихонько плакала. Наконец, Габриэль отстранилась и встала, они обе направились в комнату, которую занимали Иолай и Геракл.

Полубог сидел возле кровати своего спутника, который пытался уснуть сидя. Они оба знали, что ему нельзя было ложиться, слишком много жидкости скопилось в его легких.

Габриэль и все остальные пытались не замечать седину, которая появлялась в белокурых прядях мужчины, и хворь, постепенно разрушающую его тело. Раны, которые он пронес через всю жизнь, особенно страшное увечье руки, полученное во время пленения барда, отзывались болью в костях и ломотой во всем теле, которые становились практически нестерпимыми с приходом холодов.

Последняя зима принесла с собой ещё одну беду, Иолай слег с воспалением легких, но при этом, с присущим ему упрямством, отказывался от каких бы то ни было поблажек, пытаясь работать наравне с остальными.

Ашер и Вирджил затаились возле стены и с испугом наблюдали за дядей Иолаем, которому с трудом давался каждый новый вздох.

Зена подошла к ним и обняла. Они же старательно сдерживались, чтобы не расплакаться в присутствии крестных отцов.

Габриэль присела на край постели, протянув Гераклу кружку с чаем, который мог хоть ненадолго унять боль несчастного.

«Спасибо» - прошептал Полубог.

«Мне жаль, Герк» - раздался ответный шепот.

«Я сказал, что отпускаю его» - тяжело вздохнул Геракл.

Габриэль кивнула и осторожно погладила Иолая по щеке.

Мужчина закашлялся и сжал руку Геракла. Его глаза медленно открылись, а губы дрогнули в слабой попытке улыбнуться.

«Люблю вас» - прошептал он, глядя мутным взором на людей, ставших для него семьей.

«Мы тоже тебя любим, Иолай» - ответила Зена – «Ты никогда не будешь забыт, мой друг… мой брат».

«Я люблю тебя, Иолай» - сказал Геракл – «Не бойся».

Мужчина улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая так хорошо была им знакома и казалась такой родной, но тут же сморщился от боли. Затем он закрыл глаза, и его голова безжизненно поникла.

Зена начала тихонько петь, а Ашер – выбивать в такт ей негромкий мотив, постукивая руками по коленям.

Прошло несколько секунд, и дыхание Иолая прекратилось, он перестал сражаться.

Ашер поднялся и помог встать Вирджилу. Габриэль вывела их обоих из комнаты, в то время как Зена подошла к Гераклу, чтобы помочь ему.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

_Признаюсь честно, это было трудно. Даже труднее, чем потерять Джоксера. К его уходу мы, по крайней мере, были готовы. А смерть Иолая застала нас врасплох. Наверное мы просто закрывали глаза на то, что он сдавал с каждым годом. Мы просто не могли свыкнуться с мыслью, что его с нами больше нет._

_Мне кажется, я и сейчас смогла написать все это только из-за последних событий. Пусть Боги будут благосклонны к Зене и всем остальным, но нам пришлось проститься с Сиреной и Арго. В прошлом месяце мы получили сообщение от Ториса, что в одну из ночей Сирена заснула, чтобы уже никогда не проснуться._

_Вот она оборотная сторона бессмертия, наблюдать, как стареют наши родные, как они один за другим уходят из жизни, в то время как мы остаемся все теми же. Теперь они все канули в вечность._

_Зена была совершенно подавлено, мне пришлось взять на себя все заботы во время путешествия, пока мы мчались в Грецию, в надежде успеть на похороны. Мне кажется, она бы загнала ни одну лошадь, стремясь проститься с матерью, если бы я не настаивала на том, чтобы мы отдыхали в пути. Мы все же успели к похоронам. Сирена упокоилась рядом с сыном. Она была такой важной частью нашей жизни, что с её уходом мы ощутили чудовищную потерю. Она была потрясающей женщиной, и её никто и никогда не заменит.  
Боги, мне будет очень не хватать Сирены!_

_Смерть Арго тоже стала большим ударом для нас. Эта лошадь была для Зены настоящим другом. Когда мы приехали в Амфиполис, Арго ещё была жива, но наступившая ночь стала для неё последней. Зена провела всю ночь, держа голову Арго на коленях, гладя её и разговаривая. На рассвете дух Арго покинул её тело._  
____________

Габриэль взглянула на свитки и вытерла слезы. Пришла пора добавить новую страницу их жизни. Она до сих пор так и не написала о смерти собственной матери.

Женщина вздохнула и прижалась к возлюбленной, которая вошла в комнату и обняла её, заметив грусть барда.

«Про кого пишешь, про мою или свою?» - тихо произнесла воительница.

«Про обеих, уже целую вечность ничего не писала» - пояснила Габриэль – «Их больше нет… Я почти не видела собственных племянников, и мы не имеем никакого понятия о том, где твой внук. Зена, мне кажется, что время проходит мимо нас, мы постоянно кого-то теряем».

«Такова жизнь, любимая» - мягко ответила Зена.

«Я знаю, но это не значит, что мне когда-нибудь удастся к этому привыкнуть» - пробормотала Габриэль – «Мы даже Сашу уже сто лет не видели!»

«Да-да, и Ашер с Вирджилом ещё не приехали» - тихонько рассмеялась Зена. Она слишком хорошо знала своего барда. Габриэль всегда становилась ужасно нервной с наступлением весны. Впрочем, причина была ей понятна, ни одна из них не могла дождаться, когда, наконец, Геракл привезет Ашера и Вирджила, гостивших в течение нескольких месяцев у Мэг и возвращавшихся обычно в это время домой.

«Прости, любимая» - улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Может быть, я смогу помочь?» - раздался чей-то голос с порога.

Зена крутанулась на звук, держа наготове шакрам, в руке барда блеснул сай. В них обеих были слишком сильны инстинкты, отточенные за годы странствий. И обе с легкостью переняли обычай Викингов держать оружие под рукой, даже находясь в стенах собственного дома.

Темноволосая красавица, стоявшая в дверях, широко улыбалась им, голубые глаза радостно мерцали.

«Саша!» - воскликнула Зена. Габриэль рассмеялась и, спрятав сай, бросилась обнимать дочь. Воительница тут же присоединилась к ним, притянув к себе обеих.

Продолжая улыбаться, бард отступила назад, разглядывая свою повзрослевшую дочь. Зена последовала её примеру.

Саша, которой почти исполнилось 24 года, расцвела и превратилась в настоящую женщину, но матери по-прежнему могли видеть в ней маленькую девочку, которую воспитали. Она унаследовала темные волосы обоих родителей и голубые глаза Зены. Усмешка удивительно роднила её с Аресом. Но самым поразительным было то, что ей удалось перенять замечательное чувство юмора Габриэль, сочетав в себе, таким образом, черты всех своих родителей.

Зена подозрительно сощурилась: «Когда ты перестала взрослеть?»

Габриэль гадала о том же.

«В шестнадцать» - легко ответила Саша – «Меня приняли в Валькирии, пришлось пройти все необходимые ритуалы».

«Позволь я угадаю» - недовольно проронила Зена – «Шаманское путешествие в Мир Духов, испытание на силу воли и фактически смерть».

«Да, но Фрейя не волновалась» - пояснила Саша, снимая свой плащ и вешая его на крюк возле двери – «Я дочь Бога и Полубогини, так что мне ничего не грозило».

«Не напоминай мне о своем отце» - проворчала Зена, вызвав усмешку у барда.

Прошло около 20 лет с тех пор, как Зена в последний раз видела Ареса, который оказался замурован в саркофаге, как они все надеялись, навсегда. Но в их памяти все ещё были свежи воспоминания о том, как он едва не похитил Сашу, не говоря уже о всех тех неприятностях, которые он им доставил, отменно попортив жизнь воина и барда.

«Как скажешь, мам» - ответила Саша, улыбаясь. Она отстегнула ножны и опустила их на стул.

Теперь, когда Саша сняла плащ, обе женщины смогли как следует рассмотреть её. Она была ростом с Зену, высокая и подтянутая, словно охотничья гончая. Судя по загару, девушка проводила немало времени на открытом воздухе, причем зима не была тому исключением.

«Так, ну, и сколько же сердец ты успела разбить за этот год?» - поинтересовалась Габриэль, ставя на стол небольшой бочонок с медом.

«Не так уж много» - призналась Саша, усмехнувшись.

«Замуж ещё не выскочила?» - спросила Зена. Её дочь уже давно перевалила возраст для замужества, принятый среди Викингов, 

«Пока нет» - ответила юная Валькирия – «А ребята уже здесь?»

«Нет, но ждем их со дня на день» - ответила Габриэль, в то время как Зена уже выставляла на стол кубки.

«Как проходит обучение?» - спросила воительница.

«Все хорошо, скоро предстоит финальное испытание».

Габриэль и Зена переглянулись, обе уловили нотки сомнения в голосе дочери.

«Что такое, Саша?» - осторожно задала вопрос Зена.

«Я хотела побыть немного у вас» - медленно произнесла Саша – «Если ты по-прежнему в форме, я бы не отказалась от парочки дополнительных уроков» - добавила она, глядя на мать.

«А в чем заключается это финальное испытание Валькирий?» - спросила Габриэль, не в силах побороть любопытство.

«Даже не знаю, что сказать, мам» - пожала плечами Саша. Её глаза озорно замерцали при виде огорченного выражения лица барда – «Мне только известно, что часть испытания состоит в том, что придется встретиться с другими Валькириями и проверить свои боевые навыки. Но мы тренировались с ними вместе столько лет, что знаем все приемы друг друга».

«Значит, надеялась, что я покажу тебе парочку новых» - усмехнулась Зена, кивая – «Хорошая идея».

«Ну, тут ещё нужно поспорить, кто кому может показать» - похвалилась Саша и проказливо улыбнулась, увидев приподнятую бровь матери.

«Чувствую, повеселимся на славу» - на губах воина заиграла ответная усмешка. Габриэль покачала головой.

«А кому ты будешь служить, окончательно став Валькирией?» - спросила бард – «Одину или Фрейе?»

«Фрейе» - с улыбкой ответила Саша и тут же рассмеялась, заметив, что Зена помрачнела.

«Я знаю, что она забирает половину лучших воинов, павших на поле брани» - пробормотала Зена – «Но она также известна сексуальными похождениями своих подопечных».

«Так и есть» - согласилась Саша, поймав на себе хмурый взгляд теперь уже барда – «Мам, мне уже 23 года, скоро исполнится 24, я не ребенок. Я занималась сексом, причем как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами. Когда-то это было по воле моей Богини-покровительницы, когда-то - ради собственного удовольствия».

«Теперь я понимаю, что чувствовала моя мать, когда я росла» - пожаловалась Зена.

«Мне очень жаль бабушку Гекубу, мам» - сказала Саша, обращаясь к Габриэль.

«Спасибо, дорогая» - кивнула бард. Глядя на свою повзрослевшую дочь и переваривая полученные от неё новости, Габриэль гадала, что было хуже – посылать свое дитя на поле боя или слушать про его сексуальные похождения?

«А в чем же заключается другая часть испытания?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Мне запрещено говорить об этом» - ответила Саша – «К тому же некоторые моменты я узнаю лишь накануне самого испытания».

«Саша» - Габриэль замолкла, колеблясь. Зена с любопытством посмотрела на неё, гадая, что за серьезный вопрос крутился в голове её спутницы – «Валькирии могут видеть мертвых, ведь так?»

«Да, мама» - Саша тоже посерьезнела.

«А ты…?» - Габриэль не нашла в себе силы закончить вопрос.

«Иолай отправился на Елисейские Поля, где будет ожидать Геракла, если тот когда-нибудь умрет. В противном случае, Иолаю будет дарован шанс, обрести вечный покой или вернуться к дяде Гераклу, но уже в другом обличие» - сказала Саша.

«Спасибо» - тихо проронила Габриэль. Бард ощутила, как рука воина легла на её плечо и мягко сжала его.

«Так, юная леди» - улыбнулась Зена, поднимая свой кубок – «За Богов! Пусть они продолжают заниматься своими делами и хоть на время оставят нас в покое!»

Её собеседницы рассмеялись, но тоже подняли свои кубки.

_____________

_Эти двое просто неподражаемы! Я всегда восхищалась мастерством Зены, но Саша, надо признать, тоже чертовски хороша. Она искусно обращается с копьем, хотя по-прежнему уступает мне, когда пытается орудовать им как шестом. А вот меткость явно на её стороне._

_Саша была права, Зене действительно есть чему у неё поучиться. Она показала ей весьма неплохие движения, используя в бою меч и щит. Зена настолько привыкла полагаться на свой шакрам, что не уделяла все эти годы особого внимания подобному способу защиты. Имея за спиной опыт гладиаторских боев, мне было проще сражаться с Сашей. Я давно вынесла для себя урок – нужно уметь биться любым оружием, которое только подвернется под руку. Хотя и не могу похвастаться легкостью в обращении с громоздкими щитами Викингов. Гладиаторские щиты, с которыми обычно сражались бойцы моей комплекции, были слишком малы и едва прикрывали руку._

_Зена молчит, но я знаю, что она в курсе ночных кошмаров, которые снова вернулись ко мне. Возможно, виной тому стало это обучение, ежедневные тренировки, которые так чертовски сильно напомнили мне проклятую школу гладиаторов. Я просыпаюсь с мыслью о плети Лукреция, которая должна опуститься на мою спину и, хвала Богам, что вместо этого обнаруживаю рядом Зену, которая всегда готова обнять и успокоить меня._

_Неужели эти кошмары будут вечно преследовать меня? Прошло двадцать пять лет. Я даже не знаю, жив ли Лукреций. Сейчас ему должно быть где-то около пятидесяти пяти. Конечно, немало, но разве это возраст для богатого римлянина? А в том, что ему удалось сохранить, и более того, приумножить свои богатства, я даже не сомневаюсь. Разумеется, если ему хватило ума держаться подальше от политики._

_Иногда я не могу избавиться от тревоги, думая о том, что Ашер так далеко от дома, да ещё и на римской территории. Он похож на северянина, свободно владеет германским, латынью, греческим и может с легкостью наладить контакт с любым племенем, но меня не оставляет беспокойство. Наверное потеря Кирика, которого мы никогда не переставали оплакивать, заставляет меня волноваться, как и любую другую нормальную мать._

_Так тяжело, что его нет рядом. Когда я пускалась в странствия с Зеной, я подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь во мне проснется столь сильный материнский инстинкт, но сейчас я просто не представляю свою жизнь без сына. Мне кажется, что мысли о нем в какой-то степени смягчают боль от потерь, которые понесла наша семья. Мне даже страшно подумать, что с Ашером или Вирджилом может что-то случиться. Ума не приложу, как мы пережили гибель Солана._

_Думаю, у нас просто не было времени на то, чтобы предаться настоящему горю. События в нашей жизни шли такой быстрой чередой, подчас одна потеря сменяла другую. Но смерть Иолая стала поистине сокрушительным ударом для всех нас._

_В каком-то смысле мы с Зеной простились с нашими родными, когда решили поселиться на Севере, вдали от Цезаря и Рима. Мы знали, что наступит день и мы получим весть о смерти кого-то из них. Но мы всего лишь люди и ничто человеческое нам не чуждо, в том числе и тайная надежда на то, что, возможно, это никогда не случится._

_Я до сих пор вижу свою мать, снующую по кухне; Сирену, обходящую столики своей таверны; Арго, беспокойно пританцовывающую на поле в ожидании призывного свиста Зены. Память о них никогда не покинет меня._

_Но как, во имя Тартара, мы сможем пережить эту вереницу бесконечных смертей? Как жить, наблюдая за тем, как вокруг тебя все стареют и умирают?_  
______________

Зена и Саша выскочили из леса и стремглав бросились к дому. Они мчались на такой скорости, что Габриэль поначалу схватилась за саи, заподозрив неладное. Но она тут же опустила их, увидев, что мать с дочерью всего лишь соревнуются, ни в чем не желая уступать друг другу.

Бард рассмеялась, когда обе женщины ворвались в дом, устремившись к лестнице. Их руки одновременно легли на перила. Мать и дочь влетели по ступенькам, тяжело дыша.

Габриэль расплылась в улыбке: «Ничья!» - громко провозгласила она, ощутив на себе испытывающий взгляд двух пар синих глаз. Улыбка барда стала ещё шире.

«Габриэль, рискну напомнить, что спишь ты со мной» - пригрозила ей Зена – «По-прежнему считаешь, что была ничья?»

«Так нечестно!» - возмутилась Саша.

Габриэль расхохоталась, глядя на эту парочку.

«Мам, вода внизу, надеюсь, холодная?» - деловито поинтересовалась Саша, спускаясь по лестнице.

«Достаточно холодная, чтобы остудить вас обеих!» - усмехнулась Габриэль.

Она вернулась к своим свиткам, убедившись в том, что обе женщины направились вниз, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок перед обедом.

«Саш, слушай, а когда будет это твое дурацкое испытание?» - бросила она вслед дочери.

«В полнолуние!» - откликнулась Валькирия.

«Великолепно» - поморщилась Габриэль – «Не могли выбрать время получше» - проворчала она.

Зена уже была внизу, поэтому для барда осталось незамеченным встревоженное выражение лица воина. Невзирая на то, сколько лет они провели вместе, Габриэль по-прежнему стыдилась своей жажды крови, которая обрушивалась на неё каждое полнолуние.

«Значит, через две недели» - задумчиво проронила женщина.  
_______________

Физическая нагрузка для Саши не ограничилась постоянными тренировками, к ним прибавилась и помощь по хозяйству, которая была как нельзя кстати, учитывая приход весны. Работы было так много, что все трое к вечеру буквально валились с ног. И если бы не их неусыпная забота друг о друге, вынуждавшая их делать перерывы, то они бы уже вконец истощили себя.  
_______________

Зена улыбалась, глядя на свою спутницу, которая сидела на берегу реки, прислонившись к дереву. Хотя физически возраст был более над ними не властен, от усталости никуда нельзя было деться. И воительница была рада тому, что ей удалось заставить барда сделать небольшую передышку и отдохнуть. Габриэль была полностью расслаблена и сидела с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь покоем. Это смягчило её черты, и Зена не могла оторвать взгляда, любуясь бардом.

Она обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать последний удачный трофей Саши, едва не угодивший воину в голову. И хотя дочь наградила её невинным взглядом, красноречиво говорившим о том, что полет рыбы был абсолютной случайностью, от Зены не укрылось озорство, которое пряталось в этих глазах и которое так живо напомнило ей брата и Солана.

Наблюдая за Сашей, которая вновь повернулась к ней спиной, Зена подумала о том, что все-таки у них с Аресом получилась чудесная дочь. Воительница была признательна ему за это, но ещё большую благодарность вызывал у неё факт отсутствия Ареса в их жизни. Такого отца она не пожелала бы никому.

Зена посмотрела на небо, прислушиваясь к себе и оценивая ощущения. Все указывало на то, что теплая погода должна была продержаться ещё достаточно долго, а потому можно было надеяться, что Геракл с мальчиками успеет приехать до наступления сезона дождей. Дороги в это время превращались в непроходимое месиво, а реки выходили из берегов, делая путь не просто трудным, но и по-настоящему опасным.

Саша вновь повернулась к матери, которая принялась раскладывать на берегу свой собственный рыбный улов.

«Мам, можно задать тебе вопрос?»

«Конечно, говори, милая» - отозвалась Зена. Она почему-то подумала, что речь пойдет о чем-то личном, видимо, ещё слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, с какой легкостью её дочь говорила про секс. К счастью, Зена с самого начала решила для себя быть открытой в общении с детьми и дать им максимум понимания, на которое она только была способна. Во многом повлияло на это отношение к ней собственной матери. Сирена была очень понимающей и оказала дочери неоценимую поддержку, простив ей все грехи прошлого. Именно она всегда советовала Зене стараться выслушать и не судить ни о чем сгоряча.

«Я читала мамины свитки, где она описывала, как ты помогла вернуть шлем Аида, прибегнув к помощи одного из своих бывших возлюбленных» - начала Саша.

«Да, его звали Маркус» - кивнула Зена – «Он умер на моих глазах, защищая невинного, и именно он обратился за помощью ко мне, когда Аид утратил контроль за происходящим в Тартаре и на Елисейских Полях».

«И ты была с ним, хотя знала, что ему придется вернуться, что он снова умрет, так?» - продолжила Саша.

«Да» - взгляд Зены стал задумчивым и печальным. Первая смерть Маркуса пришлась на ранний период её странствий с Габриэль, когда она была ещё в самом начале своего долгого пути к искуплению и не осознавала всю глубину своих чувств к барду. Когда же Маркус покинул её во второй раз, воительница уже понимала, что влюблена в свою спутницу, но была уверена, что та не интересуется женщинами и никогда не ответит ей взаимностью.

«И какого это было? Сознавать, что он должен умереть?» - осторожно поинтересовалась Саша. Она видела, что затронула довольно больную тему – «Я имею ввиду… это ведь не сравнить с тем, когда человек, скажем, болен или ранен на поле битвы…»

Зена нахмурилась: «Было очень тяжело» - призналась она, глянув через плечо и убедившись в том, что бард их не слышит – «Я никогда не рассказывала об этом Габриэль, да и никому другому, но это я… я убила Маркуса, когда пришло его время».

Саша удивленно заморгала, переваривая информацию. Она никак не ожидала услышать подобное.

Зена кивнула, наблюдая за ошеломленным выражением лица дочери: «Маркус мог оставить шлем себе и спокойно прожить остаток своей жизни; кто знает, возможно, даже обрести бессмертие, благодаря силе шлема. Но он сделал правильный выбор».

«И ты убила его» - недоверчиво повторила Саша.

«Да, я всадила кинжал ему в сердце, после того как Аид пообещал пересмотреть его дело» - ответила Зена.

«Ты думала, он сможет оказаться на Елисейских Полях и обретет счастье?» - спросила Саша.

«Да, эта мысль помогла мне жить дальше» - пробормотала Зена – «Ты сомневаешься в своем призвании быть Валькирией, провожать их в Залы доблести после смерти?»

«Мам, дело ведь не только в том, чтобы провожать их в Залы славы после битвы или насильственной смерти» - печально покачала головой Саша – «Я должна участвовать в отборе… решать, кому суждено умереть».

«Мне казалось, ты уже делаешь это, разве нет?»

«Да» - Саша помрачнела ещё больше – «Я смотрю на воина, вижу его прошлое, его мастерство, заслуги и выношу решение, в зависимости от того, что Фрейя и Один ждут от избранного. Но мне ещё никогда не доводилось сближаться ни с одним из них».

«А теперь придется?» - спросила Зена – «Мне никогда не понять Викингов в этом. Я не уверена, что подобные вещи должны оставаться на усмотрение Валькирий и Богов».

«Это каким-то образом связано с Норнами» - пробормотала Саша – «Не знаю уж, как это действует и почему, но действует. Воины счастливы; я провожаю их в Залы Одина или Фрейи, и они более чем рады оказаться там».

«Значит дело в тебе? В твоих собственных чувствах? Тебя что-то тревожит?» - сказала Зена, внимательно глядя на дочь.

«Да, как даровать удовольствие воину, провожая его на битву, которая должна стать для него последней» - задумчиво протянула Саша.

«Сблизиться с тем, кому суждено умереть, потому что ты так решила» - произнесла Зена.

Саша неохотно кивнула: «Согласна, это трудно, но с другой стороны есть уверенность, что мы помогаем им обрести счастье».

Зена с сомнением покачала головой: «Это их счастье может обернуться твоей болью, а с этим будет нелегко жить».

«Да, но что поделать?» - пожала плечами Саша, так сильно напомнив Зене этим движением саму себя.

***

Спустя два дня на горизонте наконец-то показались долгожданные гости. Зена и Габриэль улыбались, наблюдая за дорогой, по которой ехали Геракл и мальчики. Саша радостно вскрикнула, увидев подъезжающих, и бросилась им навстречу, чтобы приветствовать крестного отца и братьев.

Ашер на ходу соскочил с лошади и тут же оказался в объятиях сестры, которая принялась кружить его.

«Ребята, как же я рада, что вы здесь!» - рассмеялась Саша, глядя на Геракла и Вирджила – «Мне так вас не хватало!»

«Мы тоже скучали по тебе» - подмигнул ей Полубог – «Твой последний июльский визит был неожиданным и приятным, но слишком коротким».

Саша наконец опустила брата на ноги и принялась внимательно разглядывать его: «Надеюсь, больше никаких боевых коней?»

«Куда там, мама Мэг следит за мной как за преступником и ни на шаг не подпускает к той части конюшни» - озорно усмехнулся Ашер.

Саша встретилась взглядом с парой застенчивых карих глаз названного брата.

«Вирджил, ну хоть ты, надеюсь, следишь за этим сорванцом, чтобы он не влезал снова в неприятности?» - подмигнула мальчику Саша.

«Нет» - расплылся в ответной улыбке Вирджил – «Это он меня из них теперь вытаскивает».

Геракл расхохотался, выслушав мальчишескую браваду, и соскочил с лошади, чтобы по очереди обнять друзей.

Зена прижала к себе сына, после чего передала его второй матери. Вирджил, разумеется, тоже получил свою порцию объятий, а потом уже все, чрезвычайно довольные и возбужденные долгожданной встречей, наконец двинулись в сторону дома.

«Как там Мэг?» - поинтересовалась Зена, обращаясь к Гераклу.

«Совсем неплохо» - ответил тот – «Возится с малышкой Рэйчел, забот хватает. Говорит, что ей просто некогда о чем-то волноваться».

«Хорошо» - одобрила Зена.

«Рад, что ты здесь, Саш» - улыбнулся Геракл, приобняв за плечи повзрослевшую девушку – «Надолго приехала?»

«До полнолуния» - ответила Саша.

«Готовиться к финальному испытанию Валькирий» - пояснила Зена – «Поможем нашему юному воину?»

«Конечно» - с готовностью отозвался Полубог.

«Ой, а можно нам посмотреть?!» - воскликнул Вирджил, ему вторил умоляющий взгляд Ашера.

«Почему бы и нет» - немного помедлив, ответила Габриэль. Меньше всего ей хотелось - да и Зена с Гераклом были с ней в этом солидарны – превращать мальчишек в воинов, но все они понимали, что так или иначе, но это было неизбежно. Они уже давно практиковались со своими старшими сверстниками из Греции в искусстве обращения с шестом и верховой езде. И, надо признать, довольно хорошо преуспели в этом. Только никаких боевых коней, мысленно добавила Габриэль.

Зена перехватила мрачный взгляд барда и молча кивнула, подтверждая, что они думают об одном и том же. Пришло время, когда мальчики должны были уже по-настоящему познакомиться с оружием, и обеим матерям предстояло свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Зена была так счастлива, когда её старший сын, Солан, не захотел становиться воином. Горькие воспоминания о его гибели снова наполнили болью сердце матери. Её сын, сторонник мира, был жестоко убит воином, за которым стояла безумная Каллисто.

Ашеру удалось наследовать боевые навыки обеих матерей. Он был быстр и проворен, подобно Габриэль, и ему необычайно легко давалось искусство владения мечом, чем он пошел в Зену.

Про Вирджила пока было ясно лишь одно – он унаследовал робость отца и красивые глаза матери. Раскрытие остальных талантов было ещё впереди, но никто не сомневался в том, что этот мальчик ещё покажет себя.  
_____________

Габриэль беспокойно переминалась с ноги на ногу, Зена напротив сохраняла неподвижность, но весь вид воина указывал на то, что она была очень напряжена. Саша прощалась с Гераклом и братьями, в то время как Богиня Фрейя ожидала её, стоя под прикрытием ближайшего дерева.

Зена наконец не выдержала и подошла к ней.

«Ирса» - приветствовала её Богиня, используя северное имя Зены, которым нарекли ту германцы.

«Фрейя» - сдержано ответила Зена – «Послушай, я знаю, ей предстоит встретиться с другими Валькириями, это часть её испытания. Я не имею ничего против, но ты сообщишь нам исход этой битвы? Всё-таки она наша дочь».

Фрейя нежно улыбнулась: «Конечно, Ирса. Не волнуйся, она справится. Испытание нацелено на то, чтобы объединить их, а не убить кого-то из них».

Зена ощутила явное облегчение.

«Мы не призываем их сражаться на пределе своих возможностей» - продолжила Фрейя.

«Но вы поднимаете ставки достаточно высоко, чтобы насладиться отличным зрелищем» - усмехнулась Зена, одобряя стратегию Богов.

«Это не так уж легко» - на этот раз в голосе Фрейи слышались твердые нотки – «Она может пострадать и, вполне вероятно, ранить кого-то из остальных».

«Я понимаю. Спасибо тебе» - немного смягчилась Зена. Она повернулась и посмотрела на дочь, которая обнимала в это время Габриэль. Бард едва сдерживала слезы. Воительнице были близки её чувства, она сама переживала за дочь, несмотря на заверения Фрейи.

Теперь Зена знала, что чувствовала её собственная мать, наблюдая за тем, как взрослели дети, как они уходили из дома, навстречу неизвестности; как щемило сердце Сирены при мысли об опасностях, которые поджидали их в этой взрослой жизни.

Зена обняла дочь, краем глаза заметив, что Габриэль все же не выдержала и заплакала.

«Фрейя обещала держать нас в курсе твоих успехов, но я и так знаю, что все будет хорошо» - сказала Зена, с трудом выдавив из себя улыбку.

«Я дочь Зены, Габриэль и Ареса» - усмехнулась Саша – «А значит, не могу проиграть».

«Кошмар, она унаследовала твое эго!» - тихонько рассмеялась Габриэль, вытирая слезы. За что тут же получила легкий шлепок по руке от Зены.

«Люблю вас обеих» - мягко произнесла Саша, после чего шагнула вперед, встав рядом с Фрейей. Богиня воздела руки, обнимая свою молодую ученицу за плечи. Полы её плаща взлетели вверх, накрывая их обеих, и в то же мгновение женщины исчезли.

«Проклятье!» - пробормотала Зена.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Саша критически осмотрела свое оружие. Лезвие меча было достаточно острым, древко копья – сделано из проверенной древесины, а наконечник – отменно заточен и хорошо закреплен. Щит также не вызывал опасений, а щитки идеально сидели на руках. Этот мощный арсенал завершал типичный боевой нож Викингов.

Саша сняла свои блестящие доспехи, которые были обычным атрибутом одежды Валькирий. На этот раз речь шла о мастерстве, а потому не было место показухе или устрашению, которых достигали последовательницы Богов, используя свое величественное облачение. Как и все Валькирии, с которыми ей было суждено сегодня встретиться, Саша была одета в простую тунику, шерстяные штаны и короткие сапоги. Волосы женщины были заплетены в боевые косы.

В отличие от своих матерей, Саше никогда прежде не приходилось сражаться одновременно с несколькими противниками, за исключением учебных схваток с Валькириями, а потому она естественно нервничала. Но Саша не собиралась демонстрировать кому-то свое волнение.

Женщина развернулась к противницам.

Валькирии держались группой, противопоставляя себя Саше.

Все они устремили взгляды на Одина и Фрейи, которые стояли на небольшой возвышенности, невдалеке от них.

«Начнем испытание! И да прибудут с вами Норны!» - провозгласил Один.

Саша не удивилась, когда соперницы рассредоточились, окружив её плотным кольцом.

Будущая Валькирия бросила меч и ринулась вперед. Всадив свое копье в землю, она с силой оттолкнулась ногами и взлетела в воздух. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством противниц, она «пробежала» по груди каждой из стоящих в круге, отбросив их назад, к своим спутницам. Две женщины рухнули со сломанными челюстями, когда Саша повторила свою уловку, сделав ещё один круг.

Но в строю остались ещё восемь более сильных противниц.

Саша знала, что они не купятся снова на тот же трюк, а потому поспешила высвободить копье. Она с трудом вытащила его из земли и едва успела подставить древко, чтобы отразить два мощных удара обрушившихся на неё мечей. Быстрая реакция позволила женщине достать тупым концом копья одну из противниц и та рухнула, схватившись за челюсть. Но Саша и сама со стоном была вынуждена отступить на шаг назад, когда один из мечей всё же достиг своей цели, скользнув по ребрам гречанки.

Превозмогая резкую боль, Саша вывела из строя с помощью копья ещё одну из соперниц и быстро подалась назад, избегнув нового нападения.

Поддев кончиком сапога лежащий у её ног щит, Саша перехватила его как раз вовремя, чтобы защититься от сокрушительного удара меча. Он был настолько мощным, что разрубил крепкую древесину пополам.

Саше пришлось отбросить ставшим ненужный щит и выхватить нож. Теперь гречанка сжимала в обеих руках оружие, с вызовом взирая на пятерых противниц, которые продолжали окружать её.

Саша знала, что попала в серьезную переделку и пыталась использовать любую уловку, которым обучили её Геракл и Зена. В результате ей удалось разорвать круг, приведя тем самым оставшихся Валькирий в замешательство. Две из них уже присоединились к лежащим невдалеке подругам, одна – сжимая рукой страшную рану на животе, вторая – на ноге.

Уцелевшая троица быстро рассредоточилась, не позволив Саше удерживать их всех в поле зрения. Гречанка получила довольно глубокую рубленную рану и теперь ощущала легкое головокружение, виной чему несомненно была большая потеря крови.

Все трое ринулись на неё одновременно. Вместо того чтобы перепрыгнуть через них, как это бы сделала Зена, или попытаться отразить тройной удар, Саша бросилась в ноги первой из нападавших. Валькирия, никак не ожидавшая этого, потеряла равновесие, и упала, преградив путь оставшимся двоим. В считанные секунды вся троица превратилась в странный клубок, в котором мелькали руки, ноги, оружие.

Саша быстро сделала легкие насечки на шее каждой из них, означающие её победу, и бездыханная отступила назад под громкие аплодисменты Одина и Фрейи.

Но сил на ликование у опытной ученицы не осталось, поскольку в следующее мгновение она потеряла сознание и медленно осела на руках своей Богини-покровительницы.  
_____________

Зена подскочила в кровати. В руках женщины мелькнул меч.

«Тише, воин» - раздался мягкий успокаивающий голос.

«Фрейя?» - хрипло произнесла Зена.

«Да. Я принесла тебе известие. Саша в безопасности, и ты можешь быть спокойна, она с честью прошла испытание и сделала это лучше многих других, которые предшествовали ей» - сообщила Богиня.

«Спасибо» - поблагодарила Зена, с облегчением откидываясь вновь на подушку. Ощущения подсказывали воину, что энергетический фон изменился, и Фрейи больше не было в комнате. Темнота скрывала улыбку, лучившуюся на устах Зены, и радостный блеск в глазах, виной которым стала переполнявшая её гордость.

***

Саша расправила одеревеневшие мышцы, щурясь в лучах утреннего солнца. Её тело ещё испытывало на себе последствия недавней схватки с Валькириями и волшебного лечения, которому подвергла её Фрейя. У Саши появились новые шрамы, Богиня отказалась полностью исцелить её, оставив ей эти памятные отметки.

Гречанка была, конечно, довольна собой и признательна подругам за поддержку, но это не мешало ей смущаться бесконечным поздравлениям и похвалам, которыми осыпали её Валькирии. Они до самого утра отмечали столь выдающееся событие, восхваляя её незаурядные боевые способности.

Теперь же, когда ночь была позади, а вместе с наступлением нового дня вернулись прежние сомнения, Саша вновь ощутила неуверенность перед лицом второй части испытания, которое ей предстояло пройти.

Будущая Валькирия была не до конца честна со своими матерями, рассказывая про свои сексуальные похождения. Эта область действительно была ей хорошо знакома, благодаря довольно близкой дружбе с несколькими подругами-Валькириями. Но у неё никогда не было секса с мужчинами. Вопреки распространенным слухам о том, что все до единой Валькирии ублажали избранных ими героев, это относилось только к реальным последовательницам Одина и Фрейи, которые были достаточно опытны, чтобы усмирить парящий дух Викингов, прочувствовать их эмоции, их жажду жизни и смерти. Ученицам же, подобным Саше и её подругам, подобная близость с воинами-героями не дозволялась.

Саша не сомневалась в своих сексуальных пристрастиях. Её привлекали представители обоих полов, но годы усиленных тренировок отняли у гречанки слишком много времени, чтобы позволить завести с кем-то серьезные отношения, не говоря уж об экспериментах в этой области. Сейчас же ей предстояло сопровождать героя на его пути к смерти и даровать ему ночь любви, которая бы стала прелюдией к вечности, уготованной ему в залах Одина или Фрейи.

Саша потянулась, вновь подставляя лицо теплым лучам солнца. Мурашки, побежавшие по спине, заставили её резко обернуться. Предчувствие и на этот раз не подвело её, чуть в стороне от женщины стоял Верховный Бог Викингов.

Саша уверенно шагнула в его сторону.

«Великий Отец» - приветствовала она Одина.

«Я остался доволен тобою вчера, ты показала хорошую битву» - улыбнулся Бог, небрежно поправляя повязку, закрывающую несуществующий более глаз.

«Благодарю» - вернула ему улыбку Саша.

«Ты готова к следующему испытанию. Я возьму тебя в большое поселение, где спустя два дня должна развязаться крупная битва» - продолжил Бог – «Мы понаблюдаем за воинами, и ты сделаешь свой выбор».

Саша всеми силами пыталась скрыть от него свою нервозность, но от Одина было сложно что-то утаить. Он тихонько рассмеялся.

«Не волнуйся, тебе и прежде приходилось провожать воинов в наш мир» - мягко сказал он – «Конечно, в этот раз задача немного усложнится, но ты справишься. Я уверен, ты выберешь достойного воина для моей вотчины».

«Кто тебе нужен? Что ты ждешь от этого героя?» - спросила Саша.

«Он должен быть рассудительным и хладнокровным» - ответил Один – «Ну, и разумеется, мне нужен отменный боец».

«Я исполню твою волю, Отец» - пообещала Саша. Она надеялась, что голос не выдаст её неуверенность в собственных словах.  
____________

Саша шла вместе с Одином по селению, вслушиваясь в яростные дебаты воинов-мужчин и не менее оживленные разговоры женщин. Оба гостя были невидимы для взора смертных и передвигались совершенно спокойно среди Викингов.

Саша давно усвоила несложный урок, который преподали ей Фрейя и Один, а потому знала, что порой разговоры женщин могут оказаться гораздо полезнее, чем споры мужчин. Женщины были более открытыми и свободными в общении.

Бог и его ученица очень быстро вычислили вожака, не составило им труда понять и то, кто из воинов был любимцем женщин, кто – откровенным трусом, а кому - ещё было суждено показать себя.

Они провели среди Викингов целый день, а с наступлением следующего - Один, наконец, обратился к Саше с главным вопросом.

«Ты сделала свой выбор?»

«Да, Великий Отец» - медленно протянула гречанка – «Торкелл – хороший человек, у него крепкий ум и сильная воля, он достаточно храбр и рассудителен. Он восхищается как воинами, так и простыми поселянами, высоко ценя их мудрость, что весьма несвойственно для людей его возраста. Он – тот, кто тебе нужен».

«Но он мог бы принести большую пользу своему поселению, оставаясь в живых» - указал Бог.

«Да, подобно большинству воинов, которых вы с Фрейей принимаете в свои Залы» - возразила Саша – «Его братья тоже очень похожи на Торкелла по характеру. И хотя они уступают ему по боевым навыкам, они станут достойным оплотом своего клана».

«Хороший выбор» - одобрительно кивнул Бог. На его губах мелькнула улыбка.

«И что теперь?» - спросила Саша.

«Ты придешь к нему с наступлением ночи» - пояснил Один – «Решай сама, раскрывать ли свою истинную сущность и причину, по которой ты ищешь его. Пусть ночь станет вашим общим союзником, а на утро ты простишься с ним, чтобы встретиться уже на поле битвы, где твое копье укажет свой выбор на него».

Саша судорожно сглотнула.

«Первый раз всегда самый сложный» - кивнул Один.

«Я знаю, что секс между Богами и смертными отличается, но я неопытна и никогда прежде не была близка ни с одним из них» - тихо проронила Саша.

«Поверь, когда всё будет позади, ты посмотришь на это иначе, всё будет гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь. К тому же у тебя будет выбор, разделить ли с ним наслаждение, когда он достигнет стен Валгаллы» - заверил её Один – «И главное. Тебя никто не станет принуждать, это исключительно твоё решение. Ты можешь в любой момент отступить, не уронив при этом своей чести».

Саша нахмурилась.

«Пришло время выбирать свой путь, малышка» - тепло улыбнулся ей Один – «Поверь, ты останешься желанной гостьей среди нас, даже если поймешь, что быть Валькирией – это не твое призвание».

С этими словами Один исчез, оставив молодую женщину одну бродить по селению. Она по-прежнему была невидима для Викингов, но первое время держалась в стороне от Торкелла, словно опасаясь его компании. Однако постепенно расстояние, разделяющее их, начало таить.

Следующий день она наблюдала за тем, как он помогал поселянам готовиться к предстоящей битве и успокаивал родных, заверяя мать и сестер, что все будет хорошо. Саша не вслушивалась в то, что именно послужило причиной распри и с кем воевал клан, это её мало заботило, поскольку не имело отношения к цели. К тому же она знала, что Один и Фрейя уже давно определили исход этой битвы, избрав победителя.

Наблюдая за Викингом, Саша лишний раз убедилась в том, что не ошиблась в своем выборе. Торкелл был необычайно добр и внимателен к своей семье и друзьям, соединяя в себе эти тонкие душевные качества с мужеством и отвагой настоящего воина.

Вечер застал молодую женщину в размышлениях, ей действительно было о чем подумать.  
____________

Саша дождалась окончания ужина, прежде чем приблизиться к Торкеллу. Она выбрала подходящий момент, воспользовавшись тем, что мужчина решил уединиться. Взяв меч, он направился в лес, погруженный в свои мысли.

Молодая женщина безмолвно последовала за ним. Торкелл вышел на небольшую поляну, которая, судя по всему, уже не в первый раз становилась пристанищем для его одиноких размышлений. Опустившись на камень, мужчина принялся неторопливо натачивать свой меч. Эта привычка настолько напомнила Саше её мать, что она невольно улыбнулась.

Викинг был несомненно красив. Рыжие волосы, аккуратно подстриженная бородка, выдающийся рост. Саша оценивающе окинула его взглядом, примеряя на возможную роль любовника, и была вынуждена признать, что её скорее привлекает его отлично натренированное, красивое тело.

Валькирия материализовалась, став видимой для простого человеческого глаза, и осторожно выступила из тени.

Реакция Торкелла была мгновенной. Он вскочил, удерживая перед собой меч.

«Тише, воин» - успокаивающе произнесла Саша.

Мужчина внимательно рассмотрел её яркие доспехи, оружие, попутно отметив богато расшитую кромку туники и аккуратно уложенные боевые косы.

«Валькирия» - столь же спокойно ответил Торкелл.

«Да» - кивнула Саша, не видя никакого смысла лгать ему. Правда всегда лучше, подумала она.

«Ты пришла за мной?» - нахмурился Торкелл.

«Да, завтра тебя ждет большая битва» - ответила Саша.

Викинг тяжело опустился на камень.

«Это труднее, чем я думал, Валькирия» - признался он, понуро склонившись над рукоятью своего меча.

«Для меня тоже» - тихо вторила ему женщина – «Меня зовут Саша» - решила представиться она.

«Мой клан выйдет победителем в этой битве?» - спросил Торкелл – «Мои братья останутся живы?»

«Я не могу сказать тебе этого, Торкелл» - пожала плечами женщина.

«Что же ты можешь мне сказать, Валькирия Саша?» - печально улыбнулся ей Викинг.

«Что ты оказался достоин выбора Великого Отца Битв» - мягко ответила Саша, усаживаясь у ног воина. Она хотела таким образом как-то сгладить ощущение божественности, которое несомненно исходило от неё. Сейчас Торкелл должен был видеть в ней равную себе.

«Это честь для меня» - серьезно сказал Викинг. Он, как и любой другой воин, с детства мечтал стать избранником Одина – «Что должно произойти сегодня?»

«Ты ведь не женат и не связан ни с кем обязательствами» - медленно произнесла Саша. Она не спрашивала, скорее констатировала факт.

«Нет, у меня были женщины, но я не связан узами ни с одной из них» - подтвердил Торкелл.

«Тогда что бы ты сделал с красивой женщиной, зная, что тебе осталось жить только одну ночь?» - спросила Саша, на её губах заиграла улыбка.

«Значит, это ты придешь за мной завтра?» - уточнил Викинг.

«Да, и мне бы хотелось узнать тебя поближе, прежде чем отвести в залы Валгаллы» - пояснила Саша.

«Наши судьбы соединены Норнами?» - удивился Торкелл.

«Нет, но это не помешает нам провести время вместе, в свое удовольствие. Если хочешь, мы можем просто поговорить» - ответила Саша.

«Да, лучше поговорим» - решил Торкелл – «Близость смерти действует как-то не слишком возбуждающе» - пошутил он.

Викинг соскользнул с камня и уселся позади Саши. Она улыбнулась, внутренне испытав облегчение. Гречанка имела слабое представление об искусстве соблазнения, да и, по правде сказать, сомневалась, что оно здесь было уместно.

Поначалу беседа никак не вязалась, оба ощущали неловкость и не знали, о чем говорить. Но постепенно они нашли общий язык и вскоре уже болтали словно закадычные друзья, не видевшиеся много лет и теперь взахлеб рассказывающие друг другу последние новости. Саша поведала историю своего обучения и с интересом внимала Торкеллу, который поделился с ней эпизодами своей жизни.

Слушая его бесхитростные рассказы о своем детстве, шалостях и проказах, Саша, поначалу вежливо улыбающаяся, под конец уже смеялась от души. Ей импонировала его манера иронизировать над собственными выходками.

В один из подобных моментов, она, смеясь, склонилась к плечу воина, и внезапно почувствовала на себе его взгляд, обжигающий и парализующий одновременно. Глаза Торкелла потемнели, он медленно подался вперед и осторожно коснулся её губ.

По телу Саши разлилось приятное тепло. Она обхватила его за шею и притянула к себе. Мужчина тут же откликнулся, ещё жарче целуя её. Женщина с готовностью растворилась в его крепких объятиях.

Спустя несколько мгновений он неохотно высвободился, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза и задать мучающий его вопрос.

«Ты придешь ко мне завтра как друг?» - тихо произнес он.

«Как возлюбленная» - поправила его Саша, после чего снова прижалась к его губам.  
___________

Близился рассвет и волшебство ночи, соединившей их двоих, подошло к концу. Саша обессилено опустилась на грудь могучего Викинга, а он любовно прижал её к себе. Для обоих ночь пролетела как одно мгновение.

«Мне пора» - неохотно пробормотал он.

«Да» - подтвердила Саша и отодвинулась, позволяя ему встать.

«Будет больно?»

«Не знаю» - призналась Валькирия – «Я никогда не умирала».

«Я тоже» - усмехнулся Торкелл, после чего легонько чмокнул её в нос – «Ну, что ж, вперед, Валгалла ждет!»

Саша нахмурилась и отодвинулась от своего возлюбленного.

«Что случилось?» - спросил он.

«Я никогда не делала этого прежде… не заходила так далеко» - призналась Саша.

«Но ведь дальше будет все просто, разве нет?» - пожал плечами Торкелл – «Я участвую в битве, погибаю, ты провожаешь меня в Валгаллу, где я встречаю Отца Всех Битв и величайших героев всех времен и народов».

«Если бы всё было так просто… Именно мне придется направить в твою сторону копье, определив твою судьбу… и видеть… смерть…» - пробормотала Саша.

«Ты боишься не справиться со своей задачей, потому что мы были вместе?» - спросил Торкелл.

«Не знаю» - призналась Саша, медленно облачаясь опять в свои одежды.

Торкелл крепко прижал её к себе: «Ты решила мою судьбу, и я горд тем, что ты выбрала для Валгаллы именно меня, что я стал твоим первым боевым спутником. Для меня честь встреча с тобой. Так что закончи начатое, иначе мы оба потерпим поражение».

Саша кивнула, на её губах играла печальная улыбка.

***

Зена резко обернулась, оттолкнув в сторону стул, на котором она сидела. В руках женщины мелькнул шакрам.

«Один?» - удивленно пробормотала она, меньше всего ожидая встретить в своем сарае Великого Отца.

«Да, Ирса» - усмехнулся Бог – «Не возражаешь, если мы присоединимся к твоей спутнице?»

«Что с Сашей? Она в порядке?» - нетерпеливо перебила его Зена.

«Прости меня» - поспешно ответил Один – «Да, у неё все хорошо».  
______________

Реакция барда оказалась столь же стремительной, что и у Зены. Бокал, который она мыла, мгновенно уступил место саю, когда женщина ощутила за своей спиной какое-то движение.

«Фрейя?» - удивилась она.

«Здравствуй, Габриэль» - с улыбкой ответила ей Богиня – «С Сашей всё в порядке, не переживай» - тут же заверила она женщину – «Это просто дружеский визит».

Фрейя выжидающе посмотрела на дверь, Габриэль проследила за её взглядом и улыбнулась, увидев входящую Зену и сопровождавшего её Одина.

«В чем дело?» - поинтересовалась бард, обегая глазами всех собравшихся.

«Мы просто решили предложить вам обеим присоединиться к нам и понаблюдать за финальным испытанием Саши» - пояснил Один.

Габриэль внимательно посмотрела на Зену и кивнула. Воительница повернулась к Богам: «Мы согласны» - твердо произнесла она.

Спустя мгновение все четверо уже стояли на высоком холме, окидывая взглядом небольшую долину, расположившуюся внизу. Силы обоих враждующих кланов были в сборе и готовились к битве.

«А где Валькирии?» - спросила Габриэль.

«На соседнем холме» - указала ей Фрейя – «Следят за своими избранниками».

Обе матери сразу же различили в безмолвной группе женщин свою дочь, сосредоточенно взирающую на долину.

«Они нас видят?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Нет» - покачала головой Фрейя.

Зена, будучи опытным воином, ощущала энергию, зарождающуюся в преддверии битвы. Противники начали сходиться, и она почувствовала, как в них закипает ярость и гнев, предшествующие первому столкновению. Судя по тому как вели себя воины, схватка обещала не блистать тактическим мастерством предводителей, а скорее превратиться в сокрушительный поход стенка на стенку.

То есть предстояла настоящая резня, в результате которой каждый второй умирал, а каждый уцелевший оставался калекой.

Зена отвернулась, когда раздался боевой клич и обе стороны устремились вперед. Бывший Завоеватель обнаружила, что ее более не увлекает кураж начала схватки. Уши наполнил лязг металла, крики, лошадиный топот, стоны. Воительница обняла свою возлюбленную, которая так же, как и она, отвернулась, не желая смотреть на кровавую бойню.

Внимание Зены переключилось на Валькирий, которые направили своих жеребцов вниз по холму. Она сразу же приметила дочь, темные волосы которой ярко выделялись на фоне её светловолосых спутниц. Большинство Валькирий избрали себе светлых коней, и только черная, как смоль, кобыла Саши во всем повторяла свою хозяйку.

Габриэль, ощутившая перемену настроения Зены, повернулась и проследила за взглядом воина.  
__________

Каждая Валькирия обладала уникальной способностью видеть любого воина так отчетливо, словно он стоял рядом, а не на другом конце поля. Поэтому Саше не составило никакого труда найти среди всех Торкелла. Валькирия знала, что он не мог её видеть, однако, когда мужчина на мгновение посмотрел в её сторону, Саша уже не могла ручаться за это с такой уверенностью. Это был краткий миг, после чего Викинг вновь переключил всё свое внимание на битву, где доказал храбрость и упорство, которые не могли не восхитить Сашу.

Валькирия изучающе смотрела на его противников, она ждала, когда появится достойный, позволив ей, наконец, призвать судьбу Викинга.

Саша вдруг поняла, что очень естественно освоила свою роль. Кроме того она поймала себя на мысли, что желает не просто почтить Одина, выбрав ему благородного воина, но более того она стремилась почтить самого Торкелла достойной смертью.   
___________

«Она установила ментальную связь» - заключил Один, Зена заметила, что Фрейя безмолвно кивнула, подтверждая его наблюдение.

Зена надеялась, что её дочь выбрала верный путь. К сожалению, ей самой слишком часто выпадала печальная роль решающего судьбу другого человека, а это было похуже любых самых ответственных королевских обязанностей.

Габриэль наблюдала за Валькириями с совершенно другими чувствами, ею скорее двигало присущее любому барду любопытство. За исключением, разумеется, естественного волнения за Сашу. Приемная мать знала, что никогда бы не хотела оказаться на месте дочери в этот момент.  
__________

Саша увидела, как на Торкелла обрушились сразу три воина: один с мечом и двое с копьями. Она знала, что Викинг может справиться с ними, но действовала не задумываясь.

Валькирия подняла копье и нацелила на своего воина.

Зена и Габриэль затаили дыхание.

Торкелл издал боевой клич, прикончив ближайшего к нему противника, и развернулся, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с остальными. Он отразил мечом одно из копей, но второе пролетело над щитом, пробив его оборону. Викинг взвыл от ярости, ощутив мощный удар в грудь.

Копье застряло между ребер мужчины, но он попытался поднять меч, чтобы отразить следующий удар противника. Однако в этот же момент с другой стороны на неприкрытую шею Викинга обрушился меч врага.

Торкелл упал. Он умер прежде, чем его голова коснулась земли.

Саша пришпорила лошадь и через несколько мгновений уже была рядом. Она бережно подняла дух убитого воина.  
_______________

«Один?» - прошептала Зена.

«Просто смотри» - ответил он, в то время как Саша направила свою лошадь к противоположному холму.

Они пронаблюдали, как она соскочила на землю, продолжая удерживать невесомый дух Викинга, по щекам Валькирии сбегали слезы.  
______________

«Торкелл?» - мягко позвала Саша.

Викинг медленно открыл глаза. Женщина помогла ему подняться на ноги. Он удивленно оглядел свою совершенно чистую одежду, на которой не осталось ни капли крови.

«Я мертв?» - спросил он.

«Да, именно поэтому ты здесь, со мной» - слабо улыбнулась Саша. Она испытала облегчение, когда поняла, что он не злится на неё.

Торкелл внимательно осмотрел поле битвы, затем покачал головой.

«Надо же, так странно» - медленно протянул он – «Теперь для меня всё это не имеет никакого значения. Ты будешь навещать меня в Валгалле?»

«Для меня это будет честью, воин» - улыбнулась Саша, вновь запрыгивая на лошадь. Она протянула руку и Торкелл легко вскочил вслед за ней, усевшись позади. Воспользовавшись своим столь удобным положением, он обвил руками торс женщины и прижался губами к её шее.

Саша расхохоталась и взмыла вверх, устремляя свою лошадь в небо.  
___________

Обе гречанки услышали одновременный вздох, который издали в унисон Один и Фрейя, когда Саша исчезла из вида.

«Она великолепно справилась!» - широко улыбнулся Один.

«Саша станет достойным примером для Валькирий» - согласилась с ним Фрейя – «Она показала мудрость, интуицию и чуткость, которые помогут воинам переступать черту нашей реальности».

Зена и Габриэль молча внимали словам Богов.

«Ваша дочь выросла и обрела свою судьбу» - продолжил Один – «Этот путь не из легких, но она приняла его с должным мужеством».

«Она привнесет Валькириям особый дар: открытость и доброту» - добавила Фрейя – «Думаю, это та часть, которую она унаследовала от Габриэль. Подчас Валькирии становятся слишком бесчувственными, забывая о том, что такое эмоции, я искренне верю, что Саша сможет на это повлиять».

«Спасибо за то, что обучала и направляла её» - ответила Габриэль.

«Саша скоро вас навестит» - улыбнулась Фрейя, воздев вверх руки.

Габриэль и Зена удивленно заморгали, увидев в следующее мгновение перед собой дворик собственного дома и Ашера с Вирджилом, показавшихся на пороге. Ни один из мальчишек ещё не успел их хватиться.

«Боги, мы ведем довольно странную жизнь, даже когда пытаемся жить, как нормальные люди» - пожаловалась Габриэль.

Зена усмехнулась, обнимая свою спутницу за плечи.

«Нда» - согласилась она – «Остается надеяться, что нам повезет урвать хоть парочку безмятежных лет перед очередной выходкой судьбы».

***


End file.
